Naruto The King Uzumaki
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: Losing his family and heritage to the marines, Naruto D. Namikaze joins the revolutionaries in order to seek his revenge unpon the admirals. Most specifically, one Kizaru Borsalino.


**_Undisclosed__ Location..._**

On an Island on the calm belt, a young man was sitting in a lawn chair in swimshorts reading the newspaper. The man had long, spikey black hair with blonde tips. He was pretty tan, and also had saphire eyes. He seemed quite tall, almost 7 feet tall, and was sporting muscles that would make women orgasm from just observing him. This man was probably one of the strongest men in the pirate era. He was just as dangerous as his sensei, Monkey D. Dragon. This man's name was Namikaze D. Naruto.

And this man was dead.

Naruto was born to Namikaze Minato, the legendary "Flash" and captian of the tempest pirates. Minato was the previous consumer of the Glint Glint fruit. He was considered the fastest man in the world untill he was killed by the marines in his hideout. Naruto was supposed to have eaten the fruit afterwards, but his father's killer, Kizaru Borsalino, had taken the fruit from the young 3 year old. After beating him to death first.

His bloody and beaten form was found by Dragon 2 days later. When he revived the poor child, Dragon told him that he would help Naruto on his quest to end the world goverment by training him. Before they left however, Dragon had found a chest left for Naruto by Minato and his mother, Kushina. Since that horrific day, Naruto became a sponge, learning everything that Dragon and the revolutionaries taught him.

In unarmed combat, Naruto learned a fighting style that was used by his fathers hand-to-hand combat master, Gai. The name of the style was known as the "Strong Fist". The fighting style was the only one in the world capable of going up against the rokushiki. During his time in learning the style, Naruto accidentally discovered a strange technique that he refered to as the "Celestial Gate Opening", which allowed Naruto to use physical energy.

When Naruto began learning to use armed weapons, Naruto chose to use a sword. Naruto began to learn the art of Iai and Ittoryu. Naruto had traveled the grand line finding inspiration for his sword training. Near the end of his travels, Naruto came upon an island where he was attacked by a giant five tailed black wolf. After defeating it (at the cost of his sword), Naruto learned that the wolf had eaten a devil fruit, and that it's name was Nikko. Nikko brought Naruto to a temple on the island that housed an ancient weapon.

And what a weapon it was. Sitting on a pedestal in the center of the temple was a black walking stick. As Naruto and a now shrunken Nikko walked to the blade, they noticed it was an Zatoichi. The sheath was simply smoothed out black wood, and when Naruto held it, he could tell that the wood was Adams wood. The blade itself was a blade made of a strange blue material that had black kanji that read "Autumn Night".

Naruto returned to the revalutionaries with both the blade and Nikko. When they asked about them, Naruto simply replied with a simple "Don't worry 'bout it playa.".

When Dragon finally began his training in Haki, Naruto made great strides in the field. He even found out he had the Haoshoku Haki. it was during the discovery of his third color, that he made his greatest discovery.

Chakra.

Naruto had been testing a theory of his ever since he learned of what Haki was. Since Naruto was always taught to balance the body and mind, he figured that his physical energy could somehow be used with his Haki. After trying different things for months, Naruto finally got it when he unknowingly used his physical energy along with releasing his Haoshoku Haki. The result was a blue energy emitting from him. Even Dragon was barely standing after that.

After that display, something began to change within him. When Naruto would attempt to use Haki or his Ki, he would simply radiate with blue flame like energy. At first, Naruto thought this new thing he called chakra was a bust, but during a thunderstorm, Naruto was nearly killed by lightning.

We say nearly because when the bolt came down on him, Naruto instictively channeled chakra into his hand and struck the lightning bolt with it in the form of a spear. The bolt literally was split right down the middle. After that experience, Naruto began to use the chakra for different purposes. Naruto learned that the energy could be used to walk on walls, roofs, and bodies of water. Also when Naruto consentrated on a particular element, he could control it! Naruto also learned that channeling the chakra into certian bodyparts could strengthen them.

Naruto's discovery of chakra was the most historic moment in the history of the world. Naruto's focus on training worried Dragon, so he sent him and Nikko on a year vacation to simply relax for a bit. Right now Naruto was tanning on an island at this moment. Naruto flipped to the next page in the paper when he noticed an article about the execution of one Portgas D. Ace. Naruto folded the paper and his chair and headed deeper into the island while thinking to himself.

_"Guess it's time for the world to bow before the_ king.".

**2 Weeks Later...**

Borsalino was observing the frozen tidal waves that sandwitched Marineford. Ever since they brought Ace up to the platform he was having a strange feeling of dread that he couldn't shake off. When Whitebeard came and declared war, his feelings weren't quelled. When that monkey boy named Luffy showed up to save his "brother" the feeling still didn't waver. It was only when Akainu began luanching his "Ryusei Kazan" to melt the ice and kill the pirates did the dreadfull feeling dissapear.

Only to be replaced by absolute **FEAR**.

The "Ryusei Kazan" met ice. A giant dome of ice that kept the pirates from being melted and the frozen floor was now even firmer than before. Akainu and Sengoku turned to question Aokiji as to why he stop the assault, but noticed that he was white as a ghost.

"AOKIJI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Sengoku yelled. Aokiji was muttering something that they couldn't hear. When Sengoku told him to speak up, Aokiji said something that scared the almighty shiz out of everyone wearing a marine outfit.

"I didn't cause that.".

The admirals standing with him looked at Aokiji in shock, untill they were forced to cover there eyes because the whole battlefield was surrounded by extremely strong winds. Over the deafening roar of the wind, everyone fighting could hear someone's voice.

"Kizaru Borsalino. I am COMING FOR YOU!".

Suddenly the wind died, and in it's place was a lone man in the middle of the field, standing on top of a giant five tailed wolf. The man had black hair with blond tips. he was over 6 feet in height with tanned skin. He was wearing a black coat with black jeans and a blue sash. The cloak was trimmed with blue accents and had a blue kanji for "Kingdom". He wore no shirt, showing his bod to the world and causing a few people on the battlefield to pass out. He had a Kanji on his chest for Emperer. He was barefoot for some reason, though his feet were wrapped in tape. In his hand was what appeared to be a walking stick. But for one person there, the most notable thing about him was his eyes. He only knew 2 people with saphire eyes.

Death was staring at him with cold, unrestrained fury. and that feeling in his stomach was personified by this man.

**xXx**

**Well guys I will be giving you all one more new story after this is posted. And guess what pimps? It's a brotha's first Naruto-Bleach crossover! Anywho, I plan to update most of the current stories on my profile by the end of next week, so keep it pimpin.**


End file.
